


Angelic Prison Blues #1

by allofmystudensrunaway



Series: Angelic Prison Blues [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Depowered Lucifer, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofmystudensrunaway/pseuds/allofmystudensrunaway
Summary: series of shorts i wrote while Cas was in Asmodeus' odious clutches in season 13.





	1. Chapter 1

Coda 13x07

Cas gripped the bars of his cell and pulled, it was pointless of course. He had tried everything and they wouldn’t budge, he couldn’t just sit here and do nothing. His mind was a panicked mess, while he was stuck in here what was happening to Dean and Sam?, where was Jack? Were they okay? Had Asmodeus hurt them? The unanswered questions whirled round and round in his mind, he had to get out of here, NOW. Then there was the other thing driving him crazy,“come on little Bro, talk to me” the voice drifted from the next door cell. Cas gritted his teeth.

“I told you to shut the hell up, Lucifer,”

“I’m bored.”

“Shut up” Cas tried the bars one last time and subsided onto the bench, defeated. He could hear Lucifer moving around in his own cell.

“You will have to talk to me sooner or later,” that wheedling tone grated across Cas’ already raw nerves. He gripped his hands together in an effort to stop himself from punching the wall in frustration.

“Cas and Dean sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-”

“What are you? A child!”

“Got your attention, though didn’t it” Cas could hear the smirk in the devil’s voice.“Oh, don’t be so serious. I think its cute”

“You have no idea what you are talking about Sam and Dean are like my brothers.”

“Really Cas, your gonna lie to me? Brother ,I’ve been in your head,” Lucifer laughed “I know all your secrets.” It was true of course Cas felt sick, he bit back an angry response hoping silence would deprive Lucifer of ammunition, or at least get him to move on to another topic. “What’s that movie Dean likes? Oh yeah Tombstone. Aloha Cowboy!”

“When we get out of here, I am going to kill you,”

“Oh cause that has worked out so well for you in the past,” Lucifer was laughing at him again.

“I don’t know why you think this is so funny, this is your fault.”

“Dude, low blow”

“You should have let me call Sam and Dean straight away.”

“You should have let me call Sam and Dean” Lucifer repeated in a sing song, playground voice.

“You’re imitating me now,” Cas let his face sink into his hands.

“You’re imitating me now,” this time Lucifer made his voice gravelly and low. Cas gave in to frustration and punched the wall. It didn’t do anything except bloody his knuckles, the cells were heavily warded inside and out. He began to wonder how he would ever get out of here, it was also dawning on him that he was probably going to need Lucifer’s help to break out-that thought annoyed him almost as much the carping idiot himself did. He let out a sigh attracting his brother’s attention once more. “Come on Cas! don’t worry I’m sure your husband is riding to the rescue at this precise moment. Soon he will bust in here and sweep you up in those muscular arms and you will be all like-” Lucifer took a breath adjusting his tone to a high girly falsetto “Hello Dean, thank you for rescuing my poor incompetent ass-again.”

“well at least I have people that care about me” Cas heard Lucifer snort of derision.

“What a couple of humans?”

“and your son. Who do you have Lucy?”Cas allowed himself a smirk, he could almost feel Satan’s consternation.

“Don’t call me Lucy”

“Why not? Lucy”

“Shut up Castiel,” Lucifer was shouting now, Cas let the smirk turn into a grin as he sat back and let his shoulders relax against the wall. He took a breath:

“Luuuuccccccyyyyyyy” he was rewarded by the sound of his big brother punching the wall and if the yell of pain was anything to go by. hurting himself quite badly. Cas smiled to himself again, so there really was more than one way of getting revenge. He took anotherbreath,“Luuuucccccyyyyy!”


	2. Angelic Prison Blues #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still stuck in Asmodeus' dungeon, Cas finds out Mary is not dead, Lucy however is unrepentant

Coda 13 x18  
Cas was starting to lose track of time, there was no way to distinguish between the days here. He could still sense the slow turn of the earth beneath his feet, that imperceptible movement was all he has to reassure him that they were indeed still planet-side and not tucked up in some corner of hell. On top of that, he was actually starting to get worried about Lucifer. His brother had gone very quiet in the last few hours, even Cas’ attempts at teasing had failed to elicit a response. He stood up and pressed himself as close to the bars as he could.

“Lucy, are you alright?,” No response. Cas bit his lip, a human habit he had picked up somewhere along the way. Asmodeus had mostly left them alone so far, but Cas knew that wouldn’t last if the demon failed to get his hands on Jack. “Brother are you still there.”

“Leave me alone Cas,” Lucifer sounded tired, even ill. Cas fought down a wave of panic, there was no possibility he could fight his way out of here alone. He needed Lucifer, whether he liked it or not.

“You sound awful, what is wrong with you?”

“Like you even care,”Lucifer coughed, to Cas it sounded like he was trying to hack up his own lungs.

“You are right I don’t care. If we are going to get out of here, I need you.”

“Well I love you too, baby bro.” Another coughing fit, after the spasms subsided Cas could hear his brother gasping for air.

“Is it your grace?” Cas asked, dreading the answer.

“Yeah I think Michael took more than I could probably spare, I feel weird”

“Weird how?”

“I don’t know Cassie, my throats dry and my stomach is hurting and making weird noises,” Cas rolled his eyes, blowing a breath out through his teeth to vent his annoyance.

“Lucifer, you are hungry and thirsty.”

“like a human?”

“Exactly like a human.”

“I should have let you kill me,” Lucifer muttered.

“Yes you should have,” Cas leaned his forehead against the bars, this was bad. Without enough grace to sustain his vessel, Lucifer would need food and water and the only way to get it was to let their captor know. But what would Asmodeus do with a weak, nearly human Lucifer? Torture him for information? Lucifer knew where the bunker was, he knew where Sam and Dean called home. Cas took another shuddering breath, he was an idiot. He should have called them the moment Lucifer reappeared and now they were all in danger-again. “Why did you do it Lucifer? Why did you make Jack?”

“I don’t know, I guess I just wanted to make something that was mine and not Dad’s,” Cas sensed that Lucifer was being honest for once.

“People have died, Kelly died for your little vanity project” Cas remembered how scared Kelly had been and how brave, how many people he cared about had he lost because of the sad apology for an archangel in the next cell? “And what about Jack”

“What about him?”

“Did you think about him for one second, what he would be?”

“Cas please drop it, your as bad as Mary.”

“Did you kill her?”

“Who?”

“Mary Winchester.”

“No Cas, I did not kill your mother-in-law”

“and you don’t think this was important information, that I needed to know.”

“Uh not with impending doom, it would just distract you.”

“Lucifer, when we get out of here, I am going to kill you..you great big bag of dicks.” Lucifer was not listening.

“Oh our Dad, I’m starving. Do you think I can get pizza delivered here. I would kill for pizza..with pineapple.”


	3. Angelic Prison Blues #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still stuck in jail with lucifer, Cas receives some bad news.

Cas lay on his bunk, staring with unfocused eyes at the warding covering the ceiling of his cell. He couldn’t find a fault anywhere, not a single gap. The signs and sigils were too closely interlaced, he had tried his strength against them and the feedback had knocked him flat on his back, much to the delight of Asmodeus. The demon had paid them one of his infrequent visits, mostly to tease Lucifer about his powerless state. Not that his big brother had been able to muster much of a response, beyond weakly telling Asmodeus to ‘go forth and procreate’. It was Cas who had lost his temper, when Asmodeus has stood in front of his cell and using Cas’ own phone called Dean. He had tried to shout, but a gesture from the demon had rendered him voice less. Asmodeus had grinned and put the speaker on.

“Look, come home Cas. We have this lead, it might be something.” Dean’s voice concerned and a little embarrassed. Cas glared at the demon, I will kill you he promised him silently.

“Sounds like a random angel kill to me” a perfect imitation of Cas’ own voice, “I’ll stay on this lead in Tucson.”

“Cas please, I need you to come home. I miss you” Cas thought his heart was going to leap out of his chest, Asmodeus’ next words shattered him.

“It’s not just that Dean, I need some time to think about things. I’ll call Sam if I hear anything.”

“Cas, wait-”

“Good bye Dean.” Asmodeus cut the call and strolled over to Cas’ cell grinning triumphantly “well now, that was fun. Seems like your boyfriend may be onto something, I knew you were going to be a useful acquisition.” Enraged Cas had lunged his fist through the bars, throwing all of his power at the demon, only for the warding to feed it back to him, dropping him to the floor stunned. The next thing he had heard was Asmodeus laughing as he walked away and a whisper from the other cell.

“That wasn’t very bright little bro.”

And now here he was seething with rage, trying to work out how the warding had flattened him so thoroughly and simultaneously ignoring the whimpers coming from Lucifer’s cell. A particularly loud groan broke his concentration. “Lucy for Dad’s sake be quiet, I’m trying to think.”

“Don’t bother, I taught that runt everything he knows. That warding is unbreakable. We are not getting out of here anytime soon Cassie.”

“You surprise me Lucy, thought you would be desperate to get out of here.”

“Well I’m not exactly myself remember, I haven’t felt this bad since-” Lucifer went silent, Cas frowned.

“Since when?”

“You know when,” Lucifer’s voice was unusually quiet and small, lacking the mocking tone.

“Ah yes, you mean when Michael beat you bloody and threw you in the cage,” Cas wriggled on the bunk, it’s hard unyielding surface was not helping his mood.

“You didn’t have to mention it, kind of hurt my feelings there.”

“Why should I have any regard for your feelings?, you killed me, abandoned Mary in that hellish place-”

“I told you, I didn’t abandon her. I saw a chance to get away and I took it”

“You expect me to believe that?”

“Yes Castiel I do, I don’t lie” Lucifer started coughing again. Cas covered his ears, it sounded as if Lucifer was trying to cough up his own lungs. He closed his eyes and reached for the thread of need that was Dean, he could feel it even through the warding. Even as he touched it in his mind it changed twisted and amplified into a prayer.

“dammit Cas where are you, we need you! I need you for the love of chuck get your feathered arse here now. There’s angels here too many of them-” Dean was cut off abruptly, the angelic phone line was dead and so was the thread of longing that bound them together. Breath catching in his throat, Cas screamed soundlessly and groped after the severed thread, it was gone. He sat very still, pulling breaths into his reluctant lungs and trying to calm his thundering heart.

“Cassie, you alright in there little bro?”

“Dean’s dead,” he had not meant to say it out loud, but it came out anyway.

“um, I’m sorry I guess, how do you even know?”

“I know, I just know okay?” Cas leaned his forehead to the wall of his cell, pushing away the tears and letting the darkness settle into his heart. They would pay, every last angel in heaven would pay for what they had taken from him.

“well I’m sorry for your loss, but he was just a human and they are kind of fragile.”

“LUCIFER, SHUT THE FUCK UP”

“Hey sorry just trying to be supportive”

“What is this, you boys indulging in some sibling drama?” Asmodeus was there in a flash of light, white suit gleaming in the dull light. Cas strode up to the front of his cage, he let his expression become one of total disdain, a memory poked at him courtesy of Metatron.

“Are you aware that suit makes you look like Colonel Sanders” Cas sneered, prompting a weak laugh from Lucifer.

“Good one little brother”

“Who or what is Colonel Sanders?” Asmodeus frowned at Castiel, clearly confused.

“you really are an idiot, google it ass butt,” Cas turned away and sat back down.

“Lucifer it seems your boy has done something stupid, got himself trapped somewhere over the rainbow,” the menace in Asmodeus’ voice added a layer of determination to Cas’ certainty.

“Well doing something stupid is our family motto” Cas smiled to himself, Jack was still alive at least.

“Shut your mouth flyboy” Asmodeus made a gesture with his hand, Cas found he had been silenced, his voice caught in his throat. “So the thing is Lu, I need your help. You are going to tell me everything you know about those Winchester boys and the spell that Michael used to open the rift.”

“I won’t, what are you going to do to me, little Asmodeus”

“Oh I don’t know Lu, but I’m sure we can think of something interesting.”


	4. Angelic Prison Blues #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and lucy may have escaped, (see spn 13x 12), but the kentucky fried prince of hell has another ace up his sleeve

The door hatch creaked as it opened, “May I present the arch-angel Gabriel,” The sound of his name dragged Gabriel from his memories to the much less pleasant present. He opened his eyes to the dirty straw strewn floor and looked up slowly. Even that small movement cost him pain, he didn’t let it show though. If he let it show the result would be more pain and Gabriel knew he couldn’t bear to be hurt any-more. So Asmodeus had come to see him, hate and anger roiled in his belly. He wanted to spit and scream his defiance, but he couldn’t even open his mouth-the stitches of warded thread in his lips robbed him even of that comfort. Instead he glared at cocky little Asmodeus hoping that somehow his hate would pierce through that stupid white suit and flambé the demons heart.

“But how did you get him?” Posh british accent, Gabriel recognised it from his time at the court of Edward VIII. For a moment he remembered the day he introduced the king to Mrs Simpson, one of his better pranks and he had saved Britain from a Nazi sympathising king, good times. Asmodeus’ companion was staring at the demon, mouth hanging slightly ajar in shock.

“It’s a funny story actually, I’ll recount it to y’all later,” Asmodeus peered through the bars at Gabriel grinning. “You might like to know your big brother is back in play, but I reckon you knew that. But don’t get your hopes up, I’ll make sure he gets taken care of.” The hatch was shut with a bang, leaving Gabriel in darkness.

He knew Lucifer was back and Cas too, he could feel them. Asmodeus might be able to stop him from reaching out, he couldn’t stop him from receiving though. He had felt it when Dean had accepted the mark and had nearly escaped then. It was after that Asmodeus had sewn his lips together, the demon had done it himself laughing the whole time. “You call yourself Loki, now you truly are like the legend.” Worse had been to come, torture. His vessel ripped and cut, flayed. A vessel that for some reason he could no longer flee, he had been locked inside his own pain for what seemed like an eternity and he had broken. He had babbled given Asmodeus what ever he wanted, taught him things and told him things.

The shame of it rippled through him again, Gabriel lay down pulling his legs up and hugging himself tightly with pain of his vessel starting tears from his eyes. He thought about his nephew in an attempt to lighten the darkness, bright and golden reminding Gabriel of his brother when they were young and so was the world. Not Lucifer, but Cas on that shoreline watching the fish so very long ago or maybe himself a little before everything changed. He couldn’t find Jack, he had not looked for him for a while fearing Asmodeus might some how be keeping a watch on his thoughts. Jack was gone, the little golden thread of awareness was frayed to nothing. No, please Dad, not Jack, a pointless prayer, not for the first time he cursed himself. As soon as he fell he should have gone to Cas or the boys or even Kali, but no, he had fallen back on old habits and ran away. Straight as it turned out into Asmodeus’ welcoming arms to be tortured and forced to construct a mawkish fantasy for Metatron, to betray those he loved best. His little brother needed him and his big brother was about to do something really stupid, he could feel it and he could also sense a foggy distant and yet familiar danger, closing in. I have to get out of here


End file.
